Modules of this type are modules for which the connection of the two lines is effected without a tool other than a simple screwdriver. They are for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,436 and are widely sold by Applicants.
Such modules are generally provided to connect a line comprising so-called "small wires", whose diameter is of the order of 0.4 mm to 0.8 mm, to a line comprising larger wires, whose diameter may generally vary between 0.5 and 1.1 mm.
Up to the present time, it was endeavoured to use only one and the same master screw for effecting the connection, on their respective I.D.C.'s, of both the incoming and the outgoing wires.
Consequently, the incoming wires, generally the "small wires" are firstly connected by a first descent of the screw, pushing their I.D.C.'s, and they cannot be withdrawn thereafter, as their I.D.C.'s can in that case no longer be returned to their starting position.
These modules, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,436 for example, often comprise a line protection and cut-off device, incorporating a lightning arrester or excess voltage protector, this device being constituted by an assembly adapted to plug in on the interconnection module. However, the fact that it is question of a plug-in assembly penalizes the cost price of such an interconnection module.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,648 may be cited as state of the art, concerning an interconnection module in which may be plugged a module for protection without cut-off of line.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,354 may be cited as state of the art concerning an interconnection module incorporating a protection device without possibility of cut-off of line.
Document EP-A-0 710 040 may be cited as state of the art relative to an interconnection module incorporating a line cut-off and test device. According to this document, the line cut-off and test device is composed of a chamber which contains the free ends of four metal test blades and which is hermetically closed by a lid which ensures line continuity when it is closed and which, on the contrary, cuts the line when it is open.
Furthermore, at the present time, the particular requirements of the users must be satisfied as economically as possible, and these known modules are not easily modifiable by the constructor to enable such requirements to be satisfied at lower costs.
It is consequently an object of the invention to propose a module which not only makes it possible to disconnect and reconnect the two "small wires" as desired, but which may be adapted, at lower costs, to various particular uses or configurations which may be demanded by the users.
In addition, it is at present conventional to fill the orifices for introduction of the two pairs of wires with a sealing gel, before use. This is relatively difficult, as these are blind orifices and filling thereof by the sealing gel causes the detrimental existence of air bubbles in the bottom of these orifices. According to an advantageous aspect, the invention overcomes this drawback by forming the module so that such filling of the blind wire-introduction orifices, is effected via the bottom of these orifices and not via their opening, by means of special gel-injection channels which open out in the bottom of each of these orifices.